Lecture coquine
by Glasgow
Summary: John découvre chez son compagnon une habitude qu'il juge particulièrement intéressante. John/Sherlock


Bon, autant jouer franc jeu, j'ai un peu honte de poster ceci ;) Mais bon, suite à ma dernière fic j'avais promis quelque chose de nettement plus joyeux. Je n'aurais pu faire mieux dans le genre léger je suppose^^ J'espère qu'il y aura tout de même des amateurs.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sherlock avec gratitude. Son homme était encore à la morgue à cette heure-ci et c'était tant mieux, ainsi le médecin allait pouvoir souffler un peu avant une nuit probablement agitée. Elles l'étaient toutes avec le détective, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui risquait de s'en plaindre.

Mais ce soir Watson était épuisé. Il avait passé la matinée à suivre son compagnon sur le terrain avant de voir se succéder à son cabinet des patients durant tout l'après-midi. Il aimait son travail de médecin de famille, tout autant que celui d'assistant du célèbre détective, mais cumuler les deux activités était parfois bien difficile.

Une heure plus tôt à son retour à Baker Street il avait été accueilli par Mrs. Hudson, qui l'avait entraîné quasiment de force dans son appartement. La brave dame semblant avide de potins et désireuse de faire la conversation, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à tenter de se soustraire à cette corvée. Il avait avalé deux tasses de thé tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait de nouveau dans la vie de ses voisines, à qui pourtant il n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Bref, toutes ces mésaventures l'avaient laissé sur le carreau, et après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, il ne voulait désormais que s'accorder une heure ou deux de véritable repos. Etrange d'ailleurs qu'un ancien militaire, entraîné et si résistant habituellement, soit une véritable loque humaine en ce moment. Quoi qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que passer une bonne partie de ses nuits à faire l'amour avec Holmes plutôt qu'à dormir y était certainement pour quelque chose. S'il avait eu deux sous de bonne volonté et de jugeote, il se serait certainement accordé une nuit par semaine de vrai sommeil dans sa propre chambre. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dormir, c'était tellement surfait, alors que passer du temps avec Sherlock…

Un grand sourire rêveur sur les lèvres à cette pensée, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le matelas, bien décidé à somnoler un peu, aidé en cela par l'odeur merveilleusement agréable de son homme qui imprégnait son oreiller. Pourtant, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il dut admettre que quelque chose le dérangeait. Un objet dur sous les couvertures lui rentrait désagréablement dans le dos. Tentant d'y faire abstraction quelques minutes, la gêne occasionnée et surtout la curiosité finirent par l'emporter sur sa fatigue. Il se contorsionna finalement un instant et glissa une main sous les couvertures, parvenant à ramener à lui l'objet du délit. Et quelle déception pour lui de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que… d'un bouquin.

« Et c'est tout ? » marmonna-t-il.

C'était bien la peine qu'il se soit donné tout ce mal. Il se fit sagement la réflexion qu'il payait tout simplement pour sa trop grande curiosité, d'autant qu'il savait parfaitement que Sherlock avait horreur qu'on ne fouille dans ses affaires. Mais quelle idée aussi de ranger son livre dans son lit. C'était Sherlock tout craché ça, jamais à faire la même chose que les autres.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il manipulait nonchalamment l'objet entre ses mains, un détail attira son l'attention. Tiens, voilà que peut-être sa curiosité n'avait pas été vaine en fin de compte. Sur la couverture de l'ouvrage s'étalait en effet la photo d'un couple d'hommes occupés à faire l'amour dans une position pour le moins excitante. Et pour confirmer ce que John soupçonnait déjà quant au contenu du livre, le titre, " Entre tes cuisses", était lui aussi explicite au possible.

« Sherlock… », murmura le médecin, ayant décidément du mal à imaginer ce genre de lecture entre les mains de son amant.

Pourtant, à mesure qu'il feuilletait les pages écornées, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce livre avait été lu. Et pas qu'une fois.

Choisissant une page au hasard, John commença sa lecture, qui s'avéra très rapidement particulièrement… instructive. L'intrigue suivait les pérégrinations d'un couple homosexuel plongé brutalement dans le milieu sordide des clubs échangistes, du sexe facile. C'était violent, brutal, et surtout parfaitement détaillé. Ainsi, page après page, le lecteur était le témoin de relations sexuelles décrites avec un maximum d'authenticité. En clair, du porno plutôt bien fichu et chaud au possible. Tellement chaud qu'à plusieurs reprises John dut interrompre sa lecture le temps de reprendre ses esprits et se débarrasser des envies diverses qui montaient en lui. En tout cas sa fatigue, elle, avait été oubliée depuis longtemps. Quant à son impatience de voir entrer son Sherlock, elle n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

Comme s'il avait senti l'impatience de son compagnon, le détective regagna ses pénates moins d'une heure plus tard. John, dissimulant dans son dos le livre qu'il avait toujours à la main, bondit du lit et se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant brutalement. Oui, décidément, sa lecture l'avait diablement excité.

Holmes répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier, mais finit néanmoins par le repousser doucement.

« Que me vaut un accueil pareil ? demanda-t-il en allant poser son portable sur son bureau dans un coin de la pièce.

- Rien, je suis juste content de te voir. »

Sherlock lui adressa son plus beau sourire tout en retirant sa veste.

« C'est gentil ça », souffla-t-il, flatté.

C'est vrai qu'il adorait faire cet effet là au blond.

John pour sa part le jaugeait avec attention, se demandant s'il pouvait ou non lui faire part de sa découverte sans provoquer une dispute. Finalement, lorsqu'il estima que Sherlock semblait suffisamment de bonne humeur, il décida qu'il était temps de jouer franc jeu. Et puis il avait de toute façon tellement horreur de lui mentir…

« Sherlock ?

- Hein ? »

Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, John ramena devant lui la main tenant le fameux livre et le montra à son heureux propriétaire.

« J'ai trouvé ça tout à l'heure et… »

Entendant cela, le cadet vira à l'écarlate, baissant les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Ah, oui, euh…eh bien en fait, euh… c'est… Oui, c'est ça, c'est Lestrade qui me l'a prêté, bafouilla-t-il lamentablement sous le regard amusé du médecin.

- Lestrade ? répéta celui-ci.

- Oui, répondit Sherlock d'une façon encore plus hésitante.

- Lestrade l'hétérosexuel qui nous a présenté sa nouvelle compagne la semaine dernière, il lit ce genre de trucs ? insista John.

- Et alors ? Je ne sais pas moi ce qu'il fait. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il jamais lu. Il a dû penser que ça me plairait vu qu'on est ensemble. Mais moi je ne mange pas de ce pain là. »

Ben voyons ! faillit dire John, attendri. Au lieu de cela, il lui fit part de ce qui pour lui allait de soit.

« Pourtant vu son état, quelqu'un l'a forcément lu.

- Ben…, peut-être Mrs. Hudson alors, proposa Sherlock, désespéré, gardant obstinément les yeux baissés. Je l'avais laissé traîner un moment dans le salon et comme elle fait notre ménage… Peut-être bien que ça l'excite ce genres de choses.

- Peut-être bien, approuva John, dont le sourire ne cessait de grandir. En tout cas moi ça m'a excité.

- Quoi ? couina le brun.

- Fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant ton retour, expliqua nonchalamment le médecin en haussant les épaules.

- Et ça t'a excité ?

- Ben, c'est fait pour en même temps. Ça t'a pas excité toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas lu moi.

- Alors pourquoi il était planqué dans ton lit ? » insista John, amusé de le voir ainsi s'enfoncer.

Manifestement conscient de cet état de fait lui aussi, le cadet se contenta cette fois de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. John s'approcha de lui et lui releva la tête en glissant sa main libre sous son menton.

« - Bébé, t'as pas à avoir honte tu sais.

- Mais je n'ai pas honte ! s'exclama Sherlock en plantant résolument ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes pourtant », reprit John d'une voix douce.

Tout en parlant, il laissa délicatement sa main dériver jusqu'à la joue de Sherlock dans un caresse sensuelle. Puis, attirant son visage à lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sherlock ferma les yeux en gémissant tandis que leurs langues se frôlaient, se cherchaient puis s'évitaient encore et encore. Une éternelle compétition, comme toujours, parce que c'était de cette façon qu'ils s'aimaient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le détective se replongea dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

« Tu sais, j'aime l'idée que tu aies ce genre de lecture, dit John. Ça ne t'en rend que plus sexy.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ?

- C'est triste. On est amoureux l'un de l'autre, on couche ensemble toutes les nuits, alors avoir des secrets aussi bêtes l'un pour l'autre c'est dommage. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, sache que moi aussi j'ai certaines… disons, habitudes dans ce goût-là.

- Je ne veux pas savoir », décréta Sherlock en tentant de s'éloigner de lui.

Mais John le tenait à présent fermement par la main et n'entendait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il resserra donc sa poigne avant de reprendre.

« Eh bien moi je veux que tu saches ! A ce stade de notre relation j'estime que c'est nécessaire. Je planque certaines revues dans mon armoire.

- John…

- Et alors ? C'est naturel. Tout autant que ce livre que j'ai trouvé dans ton lit.

- C'est gênant je trouve.

- Bien sûr que non, affirma John avec un sourire en coin. Au contraire, on pourrait même s'en servir.

- S'en servir ?

- Ben oui, pour pimenter un peu les choses. On peut lire quelques pages ensemble avant de…

- Je vois, souffla Sherlock, parvenant enfin sourire. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Et ?

- Eh bien… ça me semble… tentant.

- Bien, sourit John. Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable. Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire. »

Croisant enfin le regard intense de John, dans lequel brûlait clairement une petite étincelle de lubricité, Sherlock commença à croire qu'il devait avoir raison et que ça serait bon pour lui pour une fois de se laisser aller de cette façon. Il se laissa donc entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre et se blottit contre John tandis que celui-ci ouvrait fébrilement l'ouvrage.

« - Chapitre neuf, il y a quelques scènes intéressantes », lança timidement le détective.

John accueillit cette remarque avec un sourire gourmand.

« Chapitre neuf, c'est partit. »

Et tandis que Sherlock glissait déjà une main sous son tee-shirt, caressant langoureusement son ventre, il commença sa lecture d'une voix où pointait une note d'impatience.

**THE END.**


End file.
